<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kick-ass heros by Spacesbois</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683664">Kick-ass heros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesbois/pseuds/Spacesbois'>Spacesbois</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nexo Knights things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Nexo Knights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesbois/pseuds/Spacesbois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is kinda temporary? I don't know what to do for it.The underage is consensual. I mean their 18 when anything happens (👉👌) that kinda. But there's heated making out and grinding when their sixteen and seventeen. Does that count as sex? I put there just in case.<br/>Anyway this is an au super hero academy au basically daisy goes to a academy for people with special abilities alice is a spoiled b in this and goes as well despite her showing no powers (Oh boy) daisy is put in a group with kids with dangerous powers (or unstable) like her. She befriends them while her sister is put in a (unknown/can't find powers) group. What will happen in this au filled with jealousy and making out? You've gotta read to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nexo Knights things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The glorious meeting of our trouble makers! Woop chapter one! First chapter is just daisy POV she's like fourteen in this so like she kinda curses?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hi there! I'm Daisy Lazarus! And I've got powers! Overly unstable ones.. But I've got powers hell yeah! But my stupid sister had to ruin! She wants to go as well but my dad insists that she'd go as well. Ok then dad let that stupid bitch go seriously it's for me! I've got the powers she just selfish and wants what I get! God I hate her! At least I get to make friends hopefully? We are currently getting grouped into different groups depending on our powers. I was put in the dangerous/unstable power group. I nervously walked over to my group. "Uhm hi?" I asked nervously I think I'm sweating. These kids looked terrifying except for one. I think he was the kid who's clay monsters almost destroyed the library. He looked nice enough I think. "Well hello there. Call me monstrox kiddo." I nodded nervously as the kid with a blue and red jacket stepped to me grinning. "I'm Jeremy! But call me Jestro!" They all introduced themselves. "Umm I'm daisy.. Nice to meet you all!" I said smiling "nice to meet you! So you have dangerous powers too?" I gulped nervously "y-yeah I sneezed and I shot lighting everywhere all the power went out in my neighborhood.." I rubbed my arm. "Heh stick with us kid and you'll learn how to use those powers in no time!" Monstrox put his arm around my shoulder. I sweated more "o-ok? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Time skip brought to you by jestro's lovely thighs! </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's been a month and I feel great! I have friends and they all actually like me! Screw what my sister says! I feel like a goddamn rockstar! I didn't know what it felt like to have people who like me! I love it! They're all so great! I just can't believe that I have great friends! I don't feel bad anymore! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Past scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sad kinda explains daisy scars how her mom dies in this au and also their sexuality and such who ends up together all that that's at the end tho. Also the names I gave them hope ya enjoy. Also mentions of dark topics such as death and r*pe. I'll try doing the designs next chapter might be a chapter dedicated to that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No one's POV this time. This is pretty much a year into knowing each other.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are your scars from?" I looked up at Benson. "it's sad story.. But I'll tell.. My sister gave them to me. When she was five she came at me with a knife and cut my eye and face. She went to the psych ward for a year.. She's not allowed to be alone with me anymore." "Damn that's fucked up kinda explains her demner towards you." Monstrox said "yeah she kept screaming how my mom deserved to die in that alleyway.. She died saving a woman from getting r*ped.. The man shot her through the heart as the woman escaped he left her to bleed.." Daisy teared up gripping her arm jestro pulled her in "Hey it's ok.. She's not gonna bother you with us around." Daisy nodded "my mom died doing her job.. I'm not sure if I could take on the 'puppeteer' title.." Strings flowed from her fingertips forming a ballerina which danced in her palm. "Hell you'd make a Damn good puppeteer your daisy freaking Lazarus who has the power to knock every light out in this school!" Daisy smiled "I guess.." "And we'd be glad to be a team with you!" Lavaria offered grinning. Jestro kissed Daisy on the cheek. Her face lit up like a match. Becoming a deep shade of red. She covered her face internally squealing hearing the others make kissy noises and coo made her more embarrassed. Her face practically burned in her hands feeling jestro hug her closer. Not noticing the jealous glares from her sister in the distance. She thought bitterly <span class="u"><em><strong>why did she get someone? I deserve someone! </strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>Alrighty! Here's the designs and one view for each and here's the stuff! </p><p>Avia (Lavaria) lesbian. whiperlla (Lily) </p><p>Marty (Monstrox) gay asexual. Single </p><p>Benson (beast master) bi-curious. Roberto </p><p>Jeremy (Jestro) bi. Daisy </p><p>Roberto gay. Benson </p><p>Daisy Strait ally. Kinda bi-curious as well. Jestro </p><p>So yeah fight me gay artist and absolute gay jock? Hell yeah. Lava lesbians! Hell yeah! Gay asexual monstrox? Hell yeah! Daisy wondering what it feels like to kiss a girl? Hell yeah! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Click the link for them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the designs!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lBNWHz1DTeaUmzAePyYKJuNe38gV_un-T0HCoHbdGHQ/edit?usp=drivesdk">https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lBNWHz1DTeaUmzAePyYKJuNe38gV_un-T0HCoHbdGHQ/edit?usp=drivesdk</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alice snaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: <br/>Near death experience</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alice POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back everyone split into your groups and start training." Daisy walked off with her group smiling. Jestro had his arm around her shoulder and she laughed at something jestro said. I felt overly jealous she already has her powers and a boyfriend? Why the hell did she get everything? She has two powers and I can't find my freaking powers! It's been an entire year and she can completely control her powers! Everyone has found their powers already and I haven't found mine yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced back at my sister and she was glaring at me again. And what I mean by again was this was the 100th time I've caught her I'm not kidding. "Hey pinky don't mind her now do what we practiced yesterday." I turned back to monstrox nodding my hand light up with lightning strings formed from my fingertips. I moved quickly using the lightning strings on the monstrox they wrapped around his arm giving him a little shock I wasn't gonna hurt him. "It actually worked?" "Oh hell yeah it worked told you." I pulled the strings back into my hand and the lightning disappeared. I watched everyone do the new attacks monstrox taught us. I sat in the grass and the others joined my one by one. When everyone was done monstrox grinned "alright everyone now that you know how to do that you will attack me all at once work together." We all stood up activating our powers. I noticed everyone who wasn't in our group watching. "This is a good learning moment! Pay attention to their teamwork!" I rolled my eyes, smiling , getting in a fighting stance like everyone else. Monstrox turned away cause he heard something giving us a chance. Lunging forward working together using our powers together. Monstrox turned back using his own. Continuing our routine I used my strings wrapping him up in them as Benson came at him from behind. After a while we actually defeated monstrox. I placed my hands on my knees catching my breath. Hearing clapping from around us I heard an annoyed huff. "Oh please I could do that any day! Without breaking a sweat!" I turned to Alice giving her an annoyed look wiping the sweat off my forehead. "Oh really? Then how bout you fight daisy?" "Psh that'll be easy!" She emphasized the word easy. Did she think fighting me would get her powers to activate if she even had any? I sighed getting into a fighting stance again "alright let's do this." She came at me with no warning. I dodged every punch, kick and slap she threw my way. I grasped her fist twisting her arm forcing her to the ground. "Ow you broke my nail!" She squirmed trying to scratch my face and I let her go. "Daisy wins!" I went to help her up but instead she screamed tackling me wrapping her hands around my throat choking me the proper way. I clawed at her hands gasping for air trying to get her off of me. She tightened her grip. I choked my vision, blurring black and white spots filled my vision. I couldn't hear anything at all and suddenly my airways were filled again. I sat up gasping and coughing and gripping my neck. I saw Alice being dragged away by one of the huge kids. I meant that he was tall and almost all muscle. I saw jestro and another kid hovering over me. "Daisy! Oh god are you ok?!" I nodded coughing. I sat up fully. The coach ran over with a bottle of water and he seemed to be on the phone with someone. He handed me the bottle talking into the phone. He was on the phone with my parents? I attempted to open the bottle but I couldn't. I felt so afraid Alice tried to kill me.. Jestro wrapped his arm around me and I buried my face into his shoulder. "Hey she's ok Alice is going to a psych ward." I let out a little snivel "she hates me that much.." I muttered moving closer into jestro's body. "Hey how bout we go to that tea shop? We'll get some tea and pastries.. It might take your mind off it. I don't think your parents will mind." I looked at jestro kissing his cheek, smiling slightly. "Yeah.. I don't think they'll mind as long as I'm home at a decent time.." Coach walked back up to us "do you want your parents to come get you?" "No, I'll be fine. I feel better. I just need a little time away from them before they worry over me." He talked into the phone. I wasn't paying attention. I turned to the unknown kid. "So um you are?" "Oh! I'm clay jestro and I are kinda friends." "Oh I wish we met under better circumstances.." I smiled slightly looking at jestro who was talking to the others telling them the plan. I turned back to clay "he talks about you a lot. How you're so sweet and kind." I smiled "that's because she is." I blushed lightly as jestro kissed the side of my forehead. "You wanna join us?" "Sure! Is it fine if the others come along?" "Sure just tell lance to not be a jerk." "Ok I will!" Monstrox sighed "alright but you're taking your own car! Daisys can only hold so many people." I got up "see you at the tea shop it's two blocks from here you know it?" Clay nodded as we walked off. I was thankful that training was the last class of the day. I walked up to my old beat up minivan. It may be old but the old thing was reliable and I didnt mind having my grandfather's old van anyway. I got into the driver seat. It was nice that we didn't need backpacks. Just book bags for notes for attacks and we get to design our outfits for being heros. Everyone got into the minivan and the jestro sat in the passenger seat. "Everyone strapped in?" Hearing confirmation while buckling my own seatbelt we left for the tea shop. I pulled into the parking space we went in to see Clay and his friends already in the shop at a large booth. Me and jestro went to order for the group and we knew their orders already. Waiting at the counter as no one else was here. The lady took our orders. I heard the door open. "We're with the group in the booth." I said pulling cash out of my wallet handing her the amount to pay for the order. She nodded, going off to make our order we walked off to the table I noticed Alice's friends had entered. I avoided eye contact with them going sitting down. We chatted getting to know each other. The waitress walked over with our order taking each of our drinks and treats. I smiled at her taking my tea and cream puff. "Thanks!" I took a sip of my drink. I was sure that the waitress walked off. I felt someone hover over me. "What do you need?" I glanced up seeing her friends. I sighed "I don't-" "we're sorry for everything we never saw how crazy Alice was." I felt shocked. "wait really?" "Yeah we shouldn't have called you a freak or anything we've called you." "What she means is we're sorry we won't be associating ourselves with her anymore. Can we make it up to you?" "Umm n-no you guys are good…" daisy tried comprehending what the hell just happened. "Ok well we'll see you at school." They walked out with their orders. "That was.. Weird?" Roberto said. "Yeah.." I tried to ignore it. Everything was weird today. I remember that Alice looked like she wanted to stab me at breakfast. The glares she gave me all day when she finally snapped. Maybe things will change? Maybe. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow Alice snaps? Huh anyway next chapter will be coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Happy birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's daisy birthday! Jestro has a nice surprise for her! But will her paranoia over her sister getting out of the psych ward affect her? Read to find out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning there's sexual content such as grinding vaginal fingering eating vag and jerking off. And boob play? Is that what it would be called? Horny teens showering together but there's no actually sex. Anyway enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy POV<br/>A week has passed and today is my 15th birthday and jestro and I are gonna spend the night together. I couldn't wait for tonight. I told my parents that we'd be spending the night at his apartment. I felt bad that his grandma took care of him. But she didn't mind staying in my car. That thing held heat in well and I also had a thick blanket and an air mattress in the back since the back row of seats went down it's easy to sleep in there. I was about to finish off my sandwich. "So you two are doing something special for your birthday?" Lavaria asked me we sat together with me while the boys messed around. "Yeah we're going to a drive in movie and then camping out in my car." "Nice oh here's your present!" She handed me a card. <br/>Jestro's POV <br/>I looked over and it looked like lavaria was kissing Daisy on the cheek? I felt jealousy burn through my gut. I walked over and Daisy looked at me confused. "Since today's a half day wanna head out?" I asked completely normally, Daisy nodded standing up. She grabbed her and my bag. She handed me my bag. "You guys have a ride right?" "Oh yeah my dad's are coming to get us." Benson said. Daisy nodded "tell them I said hi!" She and I walked to her car. "I know you're jealous.." "What.. No.." "She didn't kiss me on the cheek, she just gave me this card." She showed me a cute cat card. "I'm still jealous though.." Daisy snickered cutely. "You're cute you know!" Daisy held my hand kissing me on my cheek. She unlocked her car getting into the driver seat I got in the passenger seat. "Ok so you wanna go get food then go to the drive in?" I nodded "so when's the movie?" "At 6 pm it's 4 right now. I'll call the order in and we'll pick it up then head to the movie. I'll call it around 5 what do you want?" "Hmm a burger and fries sound good." "Ok!" She buckled her seat belt and I buckled mine. She drove around and we listened to Daisy's queen CD. Singing along to the songs. "She is a killer queen! Gunpowder and gelatine dynamite with a laser beam! Guaranteed to blow your mind anytime!" Daisy pulled into an empty parking lot parking turning the music down checking the time. She called the burger place hanging up after she put in our order. "So they said it'd be done in 20 minutes, 10 minutes from the drive in so we go there get our food then go there." She drove to the place "so you know where we'll be sleeping?" I asked her nodded "there's a parking lot that allows people to park overnight.  I'll lock the doors obviously but if you want to stay in a hotel we can." "No it's fine just excited to spend the night with you." Daisy pulled into the drive through waiting for her turn. "Mhm! I'm excited aren't you?" I nodded grinning, my eyes looked over . I couldn't help admiring her beauty. She pulled up to the window getting our order paying the worker the right amount. Taking the bag of food she placed it in the seat in between the driver and passenger seat. She didn't really use it much but tonight I wanna take advantage of the extra space up here. She drove to the drive in going through the process and all that. Parking her car she handed me my food and pulled hers out. Our drink sat in the cup holders built into the doors. Daisy locked the doors. I didn't blame her. Her sister got out yesterday the doctor saying she was better. I didn't believe that Daisy had been staying with me for the most part her parents didn't blame her either. The movie began. We watched the movie Daisy moved over snuggling into my side. I put my arm around her. Eventually the credits played I turned to daisy gently grabbing her jaw pulling her in for a kiss the kiss got heated she leaned back in the seat I got on top of her making out with her passionately her legs wrapped around my waist I slipped tongue in our tongues swirled together fighting for dominance I won exploring her mouth pressing against each other grinding against each other it felt so different. The car rocked slightly the windows became foggy her fingers ran through my hair moaning against my lips she pulled away and moaned my name. God that drove me crazy I kept grinding on her kissing her neck along her shoulder then her collar none I pulled her shirt down as far as I could kissing her soft skin her hips bucked up against mine. We sat up her in my lap grinding on each other moaning as she bit her lip drawing a little blood. I kissed her again, turning my head, deepening the kiss. My hand slipped up under her shirt, my fingers tracing over her sides up to her bra my fingers traced the skin under her bra my hand slipped up under her bra gently playing with her breast. I would stop immediately if she didn't want me to pull away. "K-keep playing with it, that feels good~" she sounded so out of breath she quietly gasped as we moved, pressing and grinding I continued doing what I was doing. She moaned again, gripping my shirt. I could almost feel how wet she was through her pants as she lifted herself up. "S-should I take my pants off?" She asked me, "if that's what you wanted." She pulled her pants off leaving them in her seat getting back on top of me. I unzipped my pants relieving pressure on my hard penis. She sat back down on my lap and we went back to grinding on each other. I kissed her again my hands gripping her hips my thumbs rubbed along her thumbs I felt her tremble at the touch to certain places I ran my thumbs over those places the most. She moaned a little louder "k-keep going I'm g-gonna~" I knew what she meant. I kept grinding on her faster. I felt my own climax coming on. She wrapped her legs around me, her arms around my neck. Her legs trembled hard as she rode out her orgasm as she continued to rock her hips on mine the noises she made and her moaning my name many times sent over the edge. I came pressing up against her. Gasping quietly she leaned against me "that felt amazing.. I'd wanna do that again maybe not now but later maybe.." She said I kissed her neck gently "maybe we should head to that parking lot.. I'm pretty tired.." I said she moved out of my lap pulling her pants on. She finished sipping her pants when someone knocked on the car window she nervously unrolled the window seeing our friends stand there grinning. "You two realize no one's here anymore right?" I in fact saw no one as the windows cleared up. "You two got busy huh?" Monstrox teased "don't tell anyone ok! You tell any soul I'll-" "we won't tell! Just here to congratulate you two on getting steamy in a car." Daisy blushed more than she already was. "You're never letting us live this down are you?" "Nah have a good night you guys!" Lavaria said they walked off and Daisy started up the car. "Should we just rent a hotel?" I looked at her, did that send her into paranoid mode? She rolled her window up "if that makes you feel better. Then okay.." Daisy nodded driving off to the closest motel. We walked in up to the counter to the front desk lady. "Hey do you have any rooms available for a walk in?" "It's your lucky day we do one bed or two?" "Which is cheaper?" "The one bedroom." "One bedroom is fine actually." The lady nodded typing up "how many nights?" "One night." "Alright here is your room key." "Thanks. You can wait for me. I'll be over in a minute." I'm sure she paid ahead of time. She walked over to me. We walked out to the car. She locked the car before we went to find our room. Daisy unlocked the door turning the light on and we walked in. I sat on the bed after grabbing the tv remote and I turned it on to Looney toons. I watched daisy lock the extra lock on the door. "Hey come here…" she walked over and I pulled her into my lap cuddling her. "I'm sorry.. I'm just worried.." "She won't know that you're here don't worry." She smiled slightly "I'm gonna take a shower wanna join me?" I blushed, nodding "I'll help you if you need it." We went into the bathroom and Daisy started stripping down to her underwear. I started stripping as well. She turned the shower on before taking off her underwear and bra. She slipped into the shower first and after I looked over her naked wet body she was cleaning herself down there. She looked at me over her shoulder moving her hair away from her back. "Could you rub my back?" I moved in rubbing her back hearing her sigh let me know it felt good. The water fell gently on our body's I gently kissed the back of her neck. "Mmm~ lower.." I moved my hands lower massaging her hips. She turned to me, pulling me in for a kiss. I kissed her back and pulled back looking over her body. I blushed at how pretty she looked; she blushed lightly. "Wow.. You look so.." "Weird?.." "No! Pretty! You're natural and it's great." I kissed her softly "Your sisters big boobs never attracted me. They're too big for her age." Daisy laughed "Yeah she keeps on competing with me." I gently grabbed her hands. "I want you to know I love everything about you. You're beautiful, even your scars." I kissed her scar on her chest. I smiled at her softly "and I'd still love you if you lost an arm, a leg or all of your limbs. I'll still love you.. I love you so much- ``Daisy cut me off and kissed me. She smiled against my lips. "I love you too.." I smiled gently hugging her close. She glanced down her face lit up in a bright red blush. I noticed where she was looking "Oh you like what you see~?" Daisy blushed more "I uhm.. O-oh.. My goodness.." I smirked lightly, my fingers slipping down to her lower region of you now what I mean. My fingers slid along her inner thigh. "May I get a peak~?" Her face was beet red at this point. "O-ok." I moved down so I was on my knee in front of her. She spread her entrance open giving me a good view. My smirk got slightly wider. I looked up at her "can I touch?" I asked as she nodded. My fingers ran along her entrance. She trembled at the contact and my fingers slid into her entrance. "Mmm~! Oh god~!" She moaned out I leaned in blowing on her entrance. "Hah~ keep going~.." I pulled my fingers out. I ran my tongue along her entrance. She moaned louder, her fingers running through my hair gently. She leaned against the wall of the shower I started eating her out. She moaned, rocking her hips slightly against my face. I stroked my cock getting off to her moans. "Oh god~! You're so good at this~! Please don't stop~!" God she was enjoying this and I'm glad that she likes this. Her legs trembled. I gripped her thigh, she gasped and moaned. Her fingers tightened their grip on my hair as she came. She let a string of curses and moans. She pulled her fingers from my hair. I pulled away gasping myself. She slid to the floor slowly she looked at me and smiled slightly "should we head to bed? I think it's getting late.." She said she noticed my boner. "Need help?" I shrugged and she slid closer, rubbing my cock for me. Jerking me off kissing me I came after a while. Cleaning up by allowing the water to clean it up. Turning off the shower we stepped out wrapping herself in a towel. I dried myself off and she pulled her shirt and underwear on. She took the rest of her clothes and walked out. I pulled my boxers on and walked out with my clothes putting my clothes on the chair with daisy's I laid down with her. Snuggling together drifting off to sleeping.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Designs next chapter! Might use a draw the squad thing maybe. Anyway I'll see you guys next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>